Escudo
Para el tipo de salud ver: Escudo (Salud) Los escudos son una barrera invisible que absorbe el daño inminente y protege al jugador de recibir daño a la Salud proveniente de ataques enemigos. A diferencia de la salud, los escudos se regeneran después de tres segundos tras no recibir daño, haciéndolos una defensa de reposición natural. Casi todos los Warframes poseen escudos, cuyos valores se pueden ver en la parte superior derecha de la interfaz como números azules, cada warframe posee una cantidad diferente de escudos máximos. Las unidades Corpus también hacen uso de escudos, ademas de ciertos Jefes. Algunos ataques pueden hacer daño incluso atravez de los escudos, el efecto de estado causa que el jugador sangre y reciba daño a la salud aun si los escudos están completos y tanto el daño como el efecto de estado pueden simplemente traspasar el escudo. Shields also receive no damage mitigation from armadura and are significantly less effective at absorbing damage as a result, especially for well-armored Warframes. On the other hand, their regeneration makes them more useful for frames with high potential maximum shields but below-average potential maximum health such as Mag. Apart from their natural regeneration, shields can be replenished using certain Warframe powers like Polarizar, and some units like Halieto protector can boost the maximum shields of other units within the vicinity, as well as remove the regeneration delay from taking damage. Efecto |-|-Escudo= |puncture = |slash = |cold = |electricity = |heat = |toxin = |blast = |corrosive = |gas = |magnetic = |radiation = |viral = |finishing = |void = |color = 228, 51% |width=100% }} |-|-Protoescudo= |puncture = |slash = |cold = |electricity = |heat = |toxin = |blast = |corrosive = |gas = |magnetic = |radiation = |viral = |finishing = |void = |color = 238, 41% |width=100% }} Shields follow the Daño system – they are simply a special type of hit points that can take increased or reduced damage based off the type of incoming damage. What differentiates them from health, though, is their recharge mechanic. There are two types of shields. Escudo Warframes, as well as most lower-level Corpus enemies, use shields of a type simply called Escudo. Shield-type shields, generally known as "normal shields", take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores normal shields, dealing damage directly to the health points underneath. Protoescudo Protoescudo are used by certain tougher Corpus enemies and by any bosses that employ shielding. Proto shields take increased or decreased damage against certain damage types according to the nearby chart. damage completely ignores proto shields as well. Incrementar los escudos máximos El escudo maximo de un Warframe aumenta cada pocos rangos, hasta alcanzar el rango 30. Despues de esto los escudos solo se pueden mejorar instalando mods como Redirección, Vigor o ambos si es que se desea una gran cantidad de escudos. Existe un mod similar de Centinela para aumentar los escudos máximos: Redirección calculada. Un Kubrow puede aumentar sus escudos equipando Enlace de escudos, el cual los incrementara en un valor basado en los escudos máximos del Warframe. Missions may randomly have the cyrogenic leakage hazard present, which reduces the maximum shield capacity of all Warframes by half. Abrigo cálido can be equipped in anticipation of this random possibility in order to reduce the loss of shields, but it is not recommended. Redirección.png|link=Redirección Acuerdo de augurio.png|link=Acuerdo de augurio Vigor.png|link=Vigor Vigor Prime.png|link=Vigor Prime Redirección calculada.png|link=Redirección calculada Enlace de escudos.png|link=Enlace de escudos Regaining Shields Natural Recharge Shields naturally recharge, but there is a 3-second recharge delay imposed whenever struck. Any incoming attacks within this timespan will reset the time needed to 3 seconds. Damage from proc effects like or do not reset the delay timer. The delay timer is only reduced by the Carga rápida mod and only increased by Sistemas vitales desviados, both of which can only be used in PvP. Shields recharge at 15 units per second, plus 5% of the Warframe's maximum shields: \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = 15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}) Note that because the recharge rate involves maximum shields, the shield recharge rate can be sped up by increasing maximum shield capacity. This shield recharge rate can be further boosted by Desviación rápida y Fortaleza, which stack together as a multiplier to the original recharge rate. \text{Shield Recharge Rate} = (15 + 0.05(\text{Maximum Shields}))(1+\text{Mod Multiplier}) * With Desviación rápida at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.9. * With Fortaleza at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 0.8. * With both mods installed at maximum rank, Mod Multiplier is 1.7. Desviación rápida.png|link=Desviación rápida Vigor del vigilante.png|link=Vigor del vigilante Desviación acelerada.png|link=Desviación acelerada Desviación apresurada.png|link=Desviación apresurada Fortaleza.png||link=Fortaleza Carga rápida.png|link=Carga rápida Sistemas vitales desviados.png|link=Sistemas vitales desviados Active Restoration In the event of persistent enemy fire, a Warframe's shields may be hit too frequently for the natural regeneration to activate. In such cases shields can be restored via several alternative methods as listed below: ; Items * Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 140 shields at 35 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón (Medio) is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 400 shields at 100 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón (Grande) is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 1200 shields at 300 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Restaurador de escudo is a retired item (unavailable to acquire new ones, but still in the inventories of those who owned but never used them) that restores 150 shields. ; Abilities * Trinity can restore the shields (and health) of all allied players and their companions within 50 meters (shown on the HUD as Tenno Affinity) with her Bendición ability. * With the Sanguijuela vampírica ability augment, Trinity's Vampiro de energía pulses will restore shielding to other Tenno, provided the Tenno have full energy. * Mag can replenish the shields of nearby allied players and companions, with the Polarizar and Aplastar abilities. * Volt's Descarga, when augmented with Capacitancia confers shield to all friendly Tenno. The amount of shield restored is dependent upon the damage dealt by his ability. * Only in PvP, Volt can equip Barrera recargada to make Escudo eléctrico restore 100 shields to allies which run through it. * Electric Chroma's Protección elemental increases the base shields of himself and nearby allies by 100% at max rank, affected by fuerza de habilidades. * The Breve respiro aura mod grants shields equal to 150% energy spent on abilities. The Augur Mod de conjunto' bonus does the same thing, and stacks with Brief Respite for a total of +390% energy spent converted to shields. ; Companions * A Warframe's Shields can be automatically replenished by a centinela equipped with the Guardián mod, which will instantly recharge shields to full capacity whenever the shields are completely depleted. There is a substantial cooldown period before it can restore depleted shields again. * The Sentinel mod Cargador de escudo will periodically grant rapid shield regeneration to the Sentinel's owner and all nearby allies, along with an increase in maximum shields. * The Proteger mod, exclusive to the Kubrow Raksa, works very much like the aforementioned Guardian ability. * The Conversión molecular mod, exclusive to the Taxon centinela allows it to attack enemies with a 10m radius, 200 damage blast which restores its owner's shields by the amount of damage dealt. ; Other * Halieto protector that have been Mind Controlled by Nyx, raised by Nekros, or summoned as Guardian Eximus units (via Céfalon Suda offerings) grant a flat 200 point shield increase and constant shield regeneration to those within range. Guardian Eximus Ospreys will also release periodic pulses that grant instant shield recovery. Sobreescudo Overshield are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 regardless of source, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Overshields can be obtained from: *El Centinela Taxon *Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón *Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón (Medio) *Restaurador de escudos de escuadrón (Grande) *Remendar & Mutilar de Equinox *Condenar de Harrow *Aplastar de Mag *Sanguijuela vampírica de Trinity *Capacitancia de Volt *Efecto de Daga oscura Rakta *Efecto de Cargador de escudo *Efecto de Conversión molecular *Overshield pickups Danza macabra de Revenant *Encanto de Kavat Smeeta Reducción de escudo right|x100px Having equipped a llave deteriorada reduces shield by 75%. During missions this is indicated by a symbol to the left of the shield/health bar (shown on the right). Enemy Shield Amounts Each type of enemy has a base amount of maximum shielding, and this value (like for salud and armadura) increases by the level of that enemy. The scaling of enemy shields uses this formula: : Base Shields + ((Current Level Base Level) 0.0075 Base Shields)}} * Current Level is the actual level of the encountered enemy. * Base Level is the lowest level that the enemy can first appear. Tripulantes de Élite, for example, only appear in a mission if enemies are level 15+. * Base Shields is the value of shields the enemy has when at base level. Tripulante de Élite have 200 shields at level 15. For example, the shield of a level 50 Tripulante de Élite is: : 200 + ((50 15) 0.0075 200) 2037.5}} en:Shield fr:Bouclier Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 11 Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Daño Categoría:Tipo de salud